


STEP UP

by star_wol



Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_wol/pseuds/star_wol
Summary: Baekhyun and Taemin hated each otherDidn't they....?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	STEP UP

“Douchebag” Taemin threw his iphone on the couch and went straight to the fridge and get a bottle of water.  
He gulped in a go and angrily sat on the said couch.  
He’s always open for constructive criticism. But when the other said ”Yah, Taeminah, why are your fingers so small? Like babies” What was he supposed to do? Get another pair of hands?  
When he was first introduced to the idea of super group, he and his SHINee hyungs welcomed the idea. It meant the other three could spent two years in the military with ease since there’ll be new project for their beloved maknae.  
Taemin was so excited, Jongin will be there with him and they swore they’ll have that second chance to debut in the same group successful.  
The kids were wonderful. The awe in their eyes only make Taemin cooed them more. So this is how it felt like to be Onew or Jonghyun that he looked up so much. A new experience and possibilites were unfold ahead of him.  
But that one hyung from Exo, he was shocked when he finally get to know him. If he could be honest, he wished it was Junmyeon hyung or Minseok hyung but both of them already enlisted. Taemin familiar with all Exo’s members since they trained together for a long time, but Baekhyun was added to the company three months before the group debuted.  
Of course he heard of him a lot from Jongin. From what he understood, the main vocal was the jester of the group. He’s a fast learner and it was either you love him or hate him when it comes to Baekhyun.  
And Taemin hated him.  
Taemin is the embodiment of conservative idols. He stayed away from controversial things like dating, drinking, clubbing or cursing. He’s strict with what he consume, how he exercise to maintain his body as dancer. His image as a veteran idol is calm, quite, and graceful. He only has six people that he could call as friends and three of them are his best friends. They played quietly and maybe it’s boring for some other people, but Taemin loved his life.  
Byun Baekhyun is everything that he hated. The older is brash, loud, never filtered his words, never care about his idol image. Not only he did not maintain his lifestyle, he also dare to criticize Taemin’s diet.  
Taemin couldn’t understand what Taeyeon noona saw in him. Taeyeon was very much like Taemin, an introvert that only has friends you could count with your fingers. And the scandals put her at loss, more than Baekhyun. Maybe that’s why Taemin already disliked him years ago.  
Taemin tried, he swore he’ll make this group successful after all. He tried to befriend the older guy. Laughed at his jokes, hell would freeze before Taemin admitted that some of them were really funny. Gave him the leader status, Taemin didn’t want it anyway. Gave him all the high notes, Taemin save his high notes for his solos and SHINee’s comeback. But the awkwardness between them never ceased.  
After a year with superM, Baekhyun is still the leased members he’s comfortable with. Skinship and interactions between them were barely, their sitting or standing position hardly side by side. Even if there were some moments, Taemin tried carefully not to touch the other.

“Hypocrite” Baekhyun kicked his bedroom door and went to his gaming computer. He was irritated today after practice and needed to release some tension.  
Lee Taemin, Ace of SM. What was so good about him that everyone and their mother cooed him so much? Even teacher Lee Soo Man. Wasn’t he, Byun Baekhyun, which broke a million seller records as solo despite only with two album in such a short time?  
Always smile kindly to others, always telling Baekhyun whenever there’s something he didn’t feel right. Just because the younger is a senior in industry, doesn’t mean Baekhyun need his help in being a leader. Besides, the members are already experienced, and the team that handle their album are professionals. They know what to do.  
Not to mention the dancer always put some distance between them. Who does he think he is? Holier than thou. Baekhyun hated goody two shoes like him.  
Did he always hate him? Baekhyun couldn’t remember, he remembered his curiosity to SHINee’s maknae when the first time they met. A brunette with high ponytail, some strands of his hair adorning his youthful face. Smiling when he was talking to Junmyeon, Minseok, Jongin and Sehun. Baekhyun knew him but no one introduced them so he could only glance a little.  
Years in the company didn’t bring them closer, the younger is an introvert and he’s pretty sure the other didn’t remember his name and only call him ‘Exo’s main vocal’. His curiosities grew.  
Watching him grew to be Ace of the company, idols of idols, Baekhyun wouldn’t admit his jealousy, what was so special about Lee Taemin. Opportunities arouse in form of super group, they were bound to be teammates, that’ll make them closer, and he’ll know what make Taemin, Taemin.  
Baekhyun did what he knew best. Broke all boundaries and forced himself in with a charm he knew he had to make other people ease around him. It worked with the other members, and it boosted his ego whenever Taemin laughed sincerely.  
But there’s still some distance between them. Distance that he struggled to close but the younger seemed to refuse. It frustrated him. Was he not good enough to be his friend? That snob little thing, what does he have other than pretty face and ‘no bones’ dancer body? It’s not like he’s prettier than Taeyong or a better dancer than Jongin and Ten.

It was after their dance practice for Tiger Inside mv and members decided to crash on the leader’s place to have dinner and drinks. By three hours they finished, everyone was wasted on alcohol and sprawled on baekhyun’s couch.  
“Taeminah, my manager is here to pick me up” Jongin poked Taemin’s cheeks. His slightly shorter best friend stayed unconscious with his head on Jongin’s lap.  
“Taeminah, do you need a ride home? I’ll be taking the kids back to their nct dorm” He shake his lap to wake the older up.  
“Go ahead, Jongin. When Taemin wake up, I’ll make sure he calls his manager to pick him up” Baekhyun winced from the loud noises.  
“You sure hyung? Don’t let him drive alone, okay?” Jongin gently picked Taemin’s head and put a pillow underneath him.  
Baekhyun nodded and rested his head on the cool glass table. The other five members said their goodbyes and Baekhyun closed his eyes.  
He didn’t know how long he passed out. When he opened his eyes, Taemin already sits next to him on the floor. Cheek on the table with his eyebrows furrowed and his lips pouted.  
It caught Baekhyun off guard to see the younger this close.  
“You awake?”  
“Where’s everyone?” Taemin asked slurry. He seemed a little intoxicated still.  
“Jongin’s manager took them home. Have you called yours to pick you up?”  
Taemin closed his eyes “I don’t know where my phone is”  
Baekhyun straightened up and laughed. This is so Taemin, he swore this kid and Jongin purposedly make his life in hell.  
“Hyuung” Taemin whined and closed his ears.  
Baekhyun also winced from the headache he suddenly had and put his cheek on the table beside Taemin.  
“You’re not going anywhere then”  
“Mmmh..” Taemin mumbled. His eyes were closed and for a while Baekhyun thought he was already asleep.  
“Taeminah” He called him softly.  
“Yeah?” the younger suddenly answered and opened his eyes.  
Baekhyun suddenly felt conscious with the heavy gaze from the others “Nnng, it’s nothing... You probably would forget it in the morning”  
“Maybe, what is it?” Taemin blinked his sleepiness.  
“Can I kiss you?”  
Both of them were surprised with the sudden question. Baekhyun wasn’t even thinking. He just thought Taemin looked really pretty like that, with his bedroom eyes and red cheeks, and his lips were more plumped than usual.  
Taemin didn’t see that coming. Sure Baekhyun is cute, not dazzingly handsome like Minho hyung or Jongin. But Baekhyun definitely charmingly cute, like Jonghyun hyung maybe. And at that moment Taemin didn’t remember why he avoided the older. His bareface was flawless, with small puppy eyes, button nose and a kiss would be nice. Taemin also didn’t remember when was the last time someone kissed him. Wait, had he actually kiss anyone before?  
“Can I?” Baekhyun chased him again.  
And this time the younger nodded, he licked his lips a little in anticipation and closed his eyes.  
Baekhyun felt his heart stops beating. He was going to kiss Lee Taemin, the Lee Taemin! How many people he kissed before? What if the younger thought he was bad at it. ‘No Baekhyun, you got this. It’s not like you’re a rookie at this. He’s going to forget this tomorrow anyway’  
And he closed the distance between them. Brushing their nose together first and tilted his head, before closing his eyes and tasting the younger lips.  
He felt the younger’s lips tensing and he move their lips together to ease him. His hand circling the slim waist while the other one softly caressing his cheek.  
Taemin was overwhelmed. He tought Baekhyun was just being horny, he didn’t expect this kind of gentleness from the older. He suddenly forget everything, just following Baekhyun lead their lips together and feeling a warm hand on his cheek. They took the kiss slowly, tilted their heads to other side to deepened their kiss.  
A slight suck from Baekhyun make Taemin’s body shiver. His grip on Baekhyun’s forearm tightened, making the oldier kissed him more passionately. He knew he did it right from Taemin’s reaction and his arm pulled Taemin’s waist closer. They were chest to chest now. Another suck on Taemin’s lower lip and the younger whined softly. The sound sends shiver to Baekhyun’s manhood. He felt the need to grind on something. But he was afraid that would scare the younger.  
“..Did I go to far?” He opened his eyes and looked at the other one.  
With their lips still ghosting each other, Taemin opened his eyes a little, looking at the intense gaze from the older and his whole face were heated. He shook his head, not trusting his voice to answer right now.  
“Can I do this, then?” Baekhyun asked while his tongue slightly licked the red plump lips of the dancer.

Taemin felt like hours went by. The alcohol already worn out, his sleepiness already gone. He could only taste Baekhyun on him. Baekhyun’s tongue down his throat, his hands roaming his bare chest and torso. Taemin already wet the front of his pants from the older constant grinding on his lower region. He was conscious and he wanted everything Baekhyun could give him. His whine becoming more demanded and desperate. He even mumbled ‘please’ a couple times from the overheating on his stomach.  
Baekhyun felt like he’s free falling. Drowning in Lee Taemin, pinning him down on the hard floor, pushing every emotion he had into the younger. The want, the longing, the rage. Is this why he kept on thinking of Taemin? Trying to find flaws in him, justifying his anger towards the dancer, making him less perfect than he already is. Right now all he could think of is Taemin. The sounds Taemin made, his pleading and desperate grinding boosted his ego. Baekhyun inserted his hand into Taemin’s clammy pants. Gently wrapped his manhood and stroked it. Taemin’s breathe became more frantic with each movement.  
“Sssh... take off your hand, Taemin” Baekhyun whispered while mumbling on Taemin’s ear.  
The younger was covering his lips to suppress his whimpers.  
“C’mon, do it to me like I did” Baekhyun coaxed him more.  
Refusing to look at the older, Taemin turned his head to the other side. Unsure fingers started to unbluckle Baekhyun’s pants.  
Baekhyun moaned on Taemin’s necks when those two hands started to stroke him. With one hand to hold his weight and the other wrapped on Taemin’s, he started sucking on the dancer’s vein. Earning him with heavy panting and another suppressed moan.  
They both took their time and slowing the pace down. Kissing and marking Taemin was Baekhyun’s priority now. Red spots adored the younger’s neck and chest, looking at the company’s ace wrecked like this bring pleasure to him.  
They both started to pick the pace again, sounds of wet strokes and heavy breathing filled the room. Taemin bucked his hips frantically before he came and unconsciously tightened his grip on the other’s length. Earning in Baekhyun came all over the younger’s front.  
And as realization hit them, none of them dare to move. Taemin awkwardly glare at the walls wile biting his bottom lips. Baekhyun still hold his weight above the dancer, with both hands now.  
“Ugh, Taeminah, we’re not drunk, are we?”  
Taemin shook his head still avoiding Baekhyun’s eyes which he found endearing at the moment.  
“We could clean up, get dress now and call you a cab... or..”  
“Or..?” Taemin’s heart was sinking when he heard the older’s words.  
“Or we could continue this in bed properly and have breakfast in the morning as a date”  
Taemin now looked at the other’s eyes. Looking for usual scorn or mischiev on Baekhyun’s expression. But he looked at him so sincere and hopeful.  
“You mean that?”  
“Every word”


End file.
